Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-246944 (Paragraph 0023, FIG. 8) discusses a technique for achieving high hardness in the cylinder bores by discharging a spray material from a spray gun towards the inner surfaces of cylinder bores in a cylinder block of an engine to provide sprayed coatings on the inner surfaces of the cylinder bores. In a typical spray coating device equipped with a spray gun, a cylinder block is generally secured to a base of the device. For an in-line multi-cylinder engine, for example, a vertically movable spray gun that can enter each of cylinder bores is used. The spray gun is shifted linearly in the direction of a cylinder bank with respect to a cylinder block so that sprayed coatings can be formed readily for a plurality of cylinder bores using a single spray gun.